


Painful Revenge

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly love....  Step brother Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I keep Asami's surname cause it was her mothers surname he was using while Akihito uses their father's that is Takaba...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Everytime I saw him, I always have this pain in my chest. I keep on saying “I will hurt him”but why everytime he see me he keeps on smiling so brightly, welcoming me with open arms I ended up being mesmerised till I forgotten what is my reason why I see him. So everytime I will see him and fail, I will come again and again next time with the thought in mind that the next time I had a chance for sure I will hurt him. More....

But why? I never wish this to happen.... to see him there lying inside of that room hook by many apparatus. Looking so fragile like any moment he will be gone. Out of my reach forever so I never leave his side, so everytime I was with him I will hold his slightly cold hand. 

I regretted pushing him away every single day. I wish I can go back in time to corrected my mistakes and so I can say that he was my everything and he was important to me. I should not met him if only I knew that this will happen if only I just hug him and accept him, love him like the way he do. But its too late now. Or so I thought. “Im so sorry, my Otouto”

****************************************

Takaba Akihito the son of his father on another woman.  
The reason why was they left.  
Leaving him and her mother alone. Its been years since he found out about Takaba Akihito. I wonder if its pure coincidence for my revenge to happen or It was the way of god to punish him too for being selfish.

Akihito is still very young back then he was 7yrs old and Im 13yrs old he was crying all alone by himself.  
My little brother is very adorable so cute with his pinkish fluffy cheeks, big clear blue eyes that mirrors his innocence. The eyes I use to loved so much.... Akihito has a perfect beauty that rivals the angels. The ever so lovable pouts the way he sniffs and the way he rub his eyes just to look at me with those curious sad eyes.

“Why?”I asked and he look at me from toe to head and he cry more...

“Why are you crying?”I asked with the thought of he has everything yet his face was full of sadness. The family that he wanted to have but was forcedly taken away from him is at his side. He was loved unlike me. But why he always crying whenever I see him, as if he was the one that was left alone.

“Are you lost?”I asked again. I really cant help it. I was drown in those beautiful expressive orbs of him. I love how it was shimmering and how his tears is rolling down his cheeks it urges me to wipe it. Erase whats burdening him. “Dont cry... “Your not alone now, I will be beside you till your mother find you.”I said to sooth him, comfort him as I touch his soft cheeks. How hypochrite of me..... but damn... How I love the softness and smothness of his blushing porcelain pinkish cheeks. Wiping his tears away. There he smile at me and touch my hand and press it more to his cold cheeks.

“Onii-san your hand..... Its so warm.... C-can you hug me......... Im cold.”he mumble.

“Are you not afraid of me? Im a stranger...”I said and there he was quite taken a back and suddenly think as he put his hand on his chin like what genius do and he smile as he say. 

 

“Bad guys dont have warm hands.”

I chuckle how innocent he is... a very naive way of thinking. I look at him and  
my heart skip a beat, that gorgeous smile took my breath away and My little brothers voice is very enticing so captivating. His eyes look at me like he was begging to be touch.... It was so damn good. I cant help it but do what he just say. I hug him tight, my big body is too much for his small stature. I cover his whole body wrapped him inside my coat to warm him and the little bunddle nudge at me more grabbing eagerly to the warmness Im giving him and then there his mother came rushing towards us she look so scared for not being able to find his lovely son so he was delighted when Akihito popped his little head and call for her, waving his tiny arms and smile at her.

“Thank you so much!!”the woman said as he hug Akihito and turn her back to me as he pull away Akihito from me.

He was about to left when his hand was gently pull. He turn his head and look down towards the sniffing child, bending down to his knees for the child to reach him.

“Onii-san...... thank you!!”Akihito said, he wrapped his arms around his neck and place his lips on his cheeks before he turn and run back to his mother.

He was caught off guard the kid is so sweet and naive..... very innocent but no I should hurt him, inflict him pain not to ease him. So I keep on seeing him but everytime he see him his crying will stop and will run towards him with his ever so brightly smile shining like the sun blinding him erasing his evil intent. His half moon misty eyes is glinting its smiling to him too.

He shook his head and sadly smile to himself. Even though he purposedly make him cry he will still smile at him and thank him.

Time passed by and he stop seeing him he wonder if the kid is still remember him.

Then one night his mother die and after a week of mourning right there in his door step is his father. 

“come with me Ryuichi. Live with me.”

Ryuichi look at him in distaste. His anger is rising up but No.. He will make this chance to pursue his revenge. He will use this to hurt his little brother and his bastard of a father. 

“You have a younger brother Ryu, his name is Akihito.”his father said,

he keep his mouth shut he already know his little brother and there... again the sudden bolt of pain in his chest as he lay his eyes towards the kid who's eyes was wide open and his mouth was forming an “O ”He will lie if he say he did not miss him. He smile as he say “Hello”Akihito lips was now stretched in a big smile and run towards him he bent down, open his arms to the running child and there they embrace each other. Akihito snuggle to him seeking the warmness he always gave to him.

 

 

As they live together he realize the reason why Akihito is always crying. He dont know if he should be happy to know his little brother is almost living by himself all this time like him or feel pity for his damn parents are always living him alone for work. How can they do this to Akihito he's still a child for god sake..... Cant one of them sacrifice their own professions to stay with Akihito to take care of him but then.. shouldnt I be glad his revenge is much easily to attain that Akihito is always alone with him so he does...

 

Akihito is in high school now when he decided to start his revenge he come home from his work very early and drunk. He went straight to Akihito's room but he still not there he look at his watch its pass an hour after Akihito's classes end so why he still not here. He started to feel irritable maybe its because of the alcohol that when he saw Akihito enter the house 5hours late to his usual time he grab his hair and drag him in the living room.

“Where did you go for you to come home so late?”I asked him angrily my voice roar inside the silent house.

Akihito stood there freeze as he look into my eyes with full of fear he was shaking that he couldnt mutter a word and there my patience snap and I slap him hard that make him stumble and hit his head at the edge the center table making his forehead bleed. I was petrified. What have I've done. I immediately bend on my knees and cradle him in my arms. I already thought that he will push me or fight at me back but No.... 

Akihito hold onto me as he cry and apologies to me. Why he will apologies to me I was the one that hurt him. Guilt strike at me piercing my heart as I listen to his every words.

“Im sorry Onii-san.... Im sorry if I come home late... Im sorry I make you angry.. ”

Why? Why Akihito is like this I push him away from me as I went out of the house slamming the door behind me. This should not be the outcome so I get even more mad at him.... Am I really mad at him or It was me the whole time... I just dont want to admit that I was mad of myself for putting the blame to my innocent young brother how I live in misery with my mom.

 

I was blinded with my stupiditiness so this keep on happening till I done the worst thing I take him.

 

After I come back drunk again from work I raised my hand on him and beat him in my drunk stuppor I ripped his clothes and ravish his body kissing and biting his neck leaving visible mark all over his body that will last for a week and will make him feel embarass I never kiss his lips. 

I was rough on his first time I entered him dry and unprepared making him cry out in agonizingly pain. It was very painful I know because Akihito bleed under me wetting my cock as I ram him fast and deep. Akihito didnt even told me to stop he just lie there and hugs me tight, screaming till his voice was hoars and his throat is hurting. He never complaint as I cum inside him and left him with his pride crashed and extremely humilliated. After that incident Akihito did not come to school I didnt come back to the house too.  
Even though I know he was sick burning in fever but No. I swallow my guilt even though it keeps on screaming... for him to go back to his brother side take care of him back to health and say he was sorry but he stop himself. 

 

When Akihito was back in health I come back to the house. Akihito run towards me and he hugs me as if I did not done any bad things on him. He greeted me and prepare food for me. I feel ashame but I keep my composure. I look at him with bored eyes and treat him cold. He fix my bath and bed before he go to his own room and there I saw a paper bag on my bedside table it was my birthday gift and it was bought at the time I first beat him. I did not saw this when my mind go blank and beat my little brother and as I raped him. 

My tears roll down like a waterfall it was a ballpoint pen that he really wanted to have and that his little brother is taking a part time job for him to buy it. So he decided to stop his nonsense of a revenge but at that time when he was waiting for his brother to come home when its raining heavily he go out to pick him but was shocked his little brother has been pull and kissed by another guy. He go back home with his jealousy clouded mind. He waited and waited till the door chime ring indicating his brother is finally here and he greet him with his cold bored eyes he was seething in anger and jealousy he pull his arm harshly grabbing a pull fist of his hair and I kissed him erasing that damn bastard kiss but that night I take him right there in the door step gently I kissed every part of him passionately. I take him slow making sure Akihito will feel him, his possessiveness, undying obssesion and his love. Love? That word strike at me and I am back again to my cruel self that make me regretted that I say those awful words towards his lovely boy even though it was full of lies he wanted to take it back but the look on his younger brothers face make him stop Akihito is crying.

“Ever since I saw you I've always wanted to hurt you. I never like you. You disgust me its your fault that father left us. Leaving me alone and my mother who die of working her hardest to support me. I HATE YOU!!”

I really wanted to take it back but I stop myself I harden my face making it more cold as I released inside of him before I leave him there dumb striken and before I shut the door close behind him. I heard him mumble a words softly but I did not pay attention to it and I never come back to him again.

 

Akihito's teacher call me so I came and I dont know what got into me why I came and why I purposedly pass Akihito's room with some highschool girls and there I saw his blank face looking into the beautiful sunset. He was spacing out. “Is he crying?”I thougt as I saw Akihito's eyes glinted in the beautiful sunset.

 

He really should not come there he really miss his brother. The sweetness and caring only his brother can give him. As he was about to cross the street he hear him calling for him to stop. 

 

Akihito stop him by grabbing his arm but I jerked him off. I shouted at him I try my hardest to cover my longing emotion towards him how I really wanted to hug him and say how much I really love him but again my stubborness make me say the other when I almost slip. “Cant you understand why I......Forget it”I shake my head and push him away and he said it the words I really want but I will never have.“Onii-san Im sorry Its ok if you wanted to hurt me... I dont mind at all just please dont leave me please.... I- I love you Ryuichi.”he said while crying. Those words stab me in my heart its painful how, how can he love him, after all what I've done to him. I dont believe it, I dont believe him so I turn to face him and shout before I shove him “Dont screw with me!!!! Leave me alone!”and I run across the street but stop as I hear a screeching sound followed with a loud thud mixing with the peoples scream. I tremble and afraid to turn my head back to look what happened behind me. I urge myself to slowly turn and there is my little brother I walk with my trembling knees to the side of my younger brother who is now lying on his own pool of blood. Falling on my knees I run my shaky fingers on my Akihito's soft cheeks. His eyes was half open. I cannot believe it how did this happen. My tears fall down when my lil brother mumble his soft“ sorry”as he close his eyes and his arms who he raised to caressed my cheeks fall down to his side. I was still disoriented when the ambulance came and carry my brother. His father and mother run towards him. His father is shaking but he did not say anything even when Akihito's mother slap him. His father look at him in concern as he pull his wife away and comfort her. He feel like he was in the verge of waiting and its been eternity since Akihito was entered to the emergency room and was trying their best to treat him. He silently cry as he remember how his heart stop its beating too everytime the nurses that was with him in the ambulance try to revive Akihito's breathing. It was all his fault he should not push Akihito away from him. If he did not do it Akihito wouldnt run after him when he crosses the street. He wouldnt be hit by a car. He cover his face with his both hands as he cry. He really regretted it he keep on muttering Akihito's name and praying to god to give him back to him and that he will treasure him and love him more than his own life. His mussing was interrupted when the doctor emerged. Asami stood quickly and run towards the doctor with his father and Akihito's mother.

“We all do our best to save the patient. He almost gone there when he stop breathing three times but fortunately the boy is strong he survive but unfortunately he is in coma now and we couldnt say when he is going to wake up. Im sorry.”Asami was dumbstriken he was glad to know Akihito survive but when he heard he was coma he almost fall down there he feel dizzy.

 

 

Three long years had passed by Asami is a very well known business man now with his ever so faithful mens. 

Kirishima and Suoh but both of them never knew of Asami's regret in life and the reason why he was working so hard. 

He was supporting his younger brothers treatment even though its been so long or after their father and Akihito's mom died in a car accident. The woman has been depress after what happened to Akihito.

She try to kill herself and his father stop her many times but not in that faithful saturday night. when his father was driving her back to home from visiting Akihito she try to jump out of the car resulting for his father to lost focus on the road that makes them rode out of line and head in collision with a truck where they both failed to survive now he was alone to take care of his sleeping brother.

 

He was packing his things now so he can visit his beloved sleeping angel.

Asami drive himself to the hospital. He was now in the nurse station who greeted him. They know him very well for he almost live inside the hospital with his sleeping brother. He smile and went straight to the elevator he dont give a damn over the gossiping new nurses who look at him with admiration.

“Isnt that the business tycoon and a bachelor Asami Ryuichi?”Whisper of the new nurse towards the head nurse.

“Yes! The pitiful boy who keeps on waiting for his little brother to wake up.”said the head nurse who shake her head in pity.

 

Yeah I was a pitiful brother that never give up on waiting for my little brother.

“Mr. Asami.”the doctor greeted. 

“Oh! Dr. Hayama, how is he?”Asami asked with his neutral voice.

The patient is progressing good his skin color is starting to go back to its pinkish color. I guess your long waiting will be over soon.”the doctor said with a smile as he gently pat my back and I went inside the room who's only sound is the apparatus that was connected to his lil brother's body.

He sit down and gently lift Akihito's hand and kiss it. He just stay like that for a while before the tiredness of the long day hit him. Placing the slightly cold hand on his hot face. He remember Akihito love doing it and he will told him how he love the warmness of his cheeks and palm. His tears fall down as he lay it down and his head on the bed and he close his eyes missing the slightly movements of Akihito's eyelids and fingers.

 

He was tired for working straight in a week. His body feels so heavy he was in his deep slumber when he feel it the soothing hand that caressing his hair pulling him to wake up. His mind and body was tired but his heart is screaming for him to look who's hand is it that calming his nerves.  
Gently opening his eyes, in his blurred vision he saw a blue orbs looking at him with so much concerned and the hand that was caressing his hair stop. 

I sit up straight and clear my eyes as I chuckle softly and mutter sadly. “I must be dreaming... There is no way for his little brother to be awake by now. He was about to get up and leave the room when he was stop by a shaky hand that tugged his hand weakly. 

His heart beating race he slowly turn around and he fall down to his knees. 

“Onii-san Im sorry I wake you up.”Akihito said with his shaky rasp voice.

 

His baby look so worried and he dont like it. He dont like to see his little brother sad face anymore so he hug him gently as he let his emotion flow like a water contained in a dam it burst out as his back was racking and his sobs louder. 

He feel Akihito's hand doing its magic on his back to sooth him. He pull away and look at his little brothers eyes and said 

“I love you, my baby. I didnt mean it...he choke his sobs... I didnt mean all I had said to you... Im so sorry.... I just make it a spacegoat to have a way to stay with you but I ended up doing the wrong things.... I truly love you the first time I met you not just by being your brother but more than that but Im really sorry...”Asami said as he kisses Akihito's hand with his teary eye.

He just get his composure when he hear his baby cough thats when he realize he did not call the doctor.

Standing up he push the button beside Akihito's bed and he rub his brothers back. 

 

“Onii-san, I love you too always..... not as your little brother too and Its Ok... I am not mad just.... just dont leave me alone again...”

 

****************************************

 

“Ryu why are you spacing out?”

“Ah, nothing my love.. ”I said as I look at my little brother and now my beloved lover with so much admiration...

Hugging him so tight as I kiss his forehead... 

“I love you my Akihito..”I whisper to his ear that make him blush before he pull me to the dinning table.

“Let's eat HOTPOT tonight!!”Aki said with his blinding bright smile.

 

 

 

*******Love comes in so many faces with so many circumtances.... but only the strongest faith will last..*********


End file.
